shinobi_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hattori Clan
The Hattori Clan is a "Free-Roaming" Clan in the universe of Shinobi Chronicles. This clan is known for their deep history within the shinobi world and their use of the Kusari-Gama as a weapon. Members of this clan-- at the time of early childhood-- have a poison sack implantd within their bodies. This poison sack contains a toxin which the Hattori Clansman can emenate said toxin from his body-- whether it is in the form of a gas, or a liquid. Members of this Clan are also skilled in Fire Release Techniques. Overview The history of the Hattori Clan leads back to the first age of Shinobi-- well before the rise of the Hidden Village System. Members of the Hattori Clan were similar to the Uchiha and the Senju in the respect that its members were hired as mercenaries to protect Feudal Lords (Daimyo) in the case of a large clan battle. Though the Hattori did not engage in too many accounts of large-scale, war-like combat on the battlefield like the Uchiha or the Senju, they were known to be among the best body guards of the era, and were hired at a much higher rate than that of other clans who made their way to fame during the Clan Wars. The Hattori and Fuuma Clans have been sworn rivals and have engaged in a feud for the bragging rights of being the best bodyguard Clan ever since the days of the Clan Wars. Their rivalry continues today as a pair of wandering mercenary clans. The Current Head of the Hattori Ichizoku is Hajime Hattori, a Jounin who belongs to the Village Hidden in the Mist-- and a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Abilities The Hattori could not have risen to fame without the utilization of their shinobi talents. Aside from being skilled in the art of guarding and protection, the Hattori had several talents that made them an asset in times of war and made them able to charge such a high rate of pay for their services during the period before the Hidden Village System. Bukijutsu *Members of the Hattori Clan are skilled in the art of weapon-centered combat. Throughout the years, the Hattori Clan were mostly reliant on the use of weapons to protect their clients. Though members of the Hattori used routine weapons such as shuriken, kunai, and makibishi spikes, the clan's main weapon of choice was the Kusari-Gama (Sickle with a Ball and Chain). A Kusari-Gama's chain length could be anywhere from four to six, to even ten feet long. Members of this clan are trained in this weapon from a young age-- about the time they reach Genin. Poison Use *At the time of early childhood-- around age seven-- members of the Hattori Clan have a poison sack inplanted into their bodies. This poison gland comes from the Black Salamander-- the species of Salamander with which the Hattori Clan has a Blood Oath Contract. As they age, members of the Hattori Clan get used to the poison gland's effects. However, they are not fully immune to them. Though a member of the Hattori Clan would not die from the poison of the Black Salamander, they still need to master proper breathing techniques to sustain tolerance for the poison while in battle. This demands major focus, and is usually the first lesson that members of the Hattori learn upon graduating from the academy and becoming Genin. Summoning Technique *The Hattori Clan has been in a continuous Blood Oath Contract with the Black Salamanders since they first learned how to include them in battle during the warring period before the Hidden Village System's inception. Though the Salamanders are respectful to the clan and honor their half of the contract, they include the condition that for a member of the Hattori to gain their summoning must go on a pilgrimage to the Salamander's Place of being. Upon their arrival, members of the Clan will go through a trial. After said trial, the member of the Clan will renew the contract between the Hattori and the Salamanders. This pilgrimage and ceremony is usually done when a Hattori Clansman becomes of age-- the Standard being 19 to 20. Fire Release *As part of their respected and honored contract with the Salamanders, the Hattori Clan practices Fire Release Ninjutsu-- as the Salamander symbolizes Fire in most mythology. As such, Fire works well with their use of poisons to form explosive reactions. On a smaller scale, an ember of fire can cause the Hattori Clan's secreted toxins-- in gasseous form-- over a vast area. Their use of Fire-Release Techniques also compliments their summoned partners-- as they can utilize collaboration jutsu that have to do with the Salamander's Abilities and Fire Release. Notable Members *Hattori Hanzo *Hattori Hajime Notable Achievements *Accomplished Bodyguards of many Feudal Lords during the Pre-Hidden Village System Era. *Formed a Long-Standing Rivalry with the Fuuma Clan. *Coined the utilization of the Kusari-Gama in battle.